This invention relates to a portable telephone which transmits data having at least one of a voice signal and an image datum which are radio signals to a communicating device through a base station, and which receives the data having at least one of the voice signal and the image datum from the communicating device through the base station.
Recently, image transmission becomes important in accordance with development of communication technology. Therefore, various terminal devices which can execute image transmission are provided. In addition, a conventional portable telephone of the type comprises a body, an antenna, an operation device, a speaker, a display device, a microphone, a camera, a transmitting and receiving device, a controlling device, and amplifiers. The antenna is attached to the body. The operation device, the speaker, the display device, the microphone, and the camera are mounted on the body.
Also, according to development of communication technology, facsimile service that facsimile device requests and receives a necessary datum is executed. Also, push-phone service such as preengagement of an airline ticket and remainder inquiry of a bank deposit is executed. In these services, a user transmits, by operating ten keys of a telephone, datum of a predetermined telephone number to one of these service systems to connect the telephone to the one of these service systems. Thereafter, the user operates the ten keys of the telephone, in response to a guidance message, to transmit data of such as a number (BOX number) representing a datum which is needs for DTMF signal, an account number, and a preengagement time. Thereby, the user can obtain data.
However, in the portable telephone, there is a problem that facility of operation is wrong. This is because, since handset of the portable telephone is integrated with ten keys, the user cups the portable telephone to user""s ear when the user hear the guidance messages and the user disconnect the portable telephone from user""s ear when the user operates the ten keys. Also, in the portable telephone, there is another problem that the user is hardly able to hear a voice from the speaker when the user disconnect the portable telephone from user""s ear to operate the ten keys. In addition, in the portable telephone, there is still another problem that it is needs to set, by such as a switching circuit, a hands free mode in case that the user executes conversation while the user see image data which is displayed.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a portable telephone which is capable of increasing facility of operation.
Other objects of this invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to a first aspect of this invention, there is provided a portable telephone which transmits data having at least one of a voice signal and an image datum which are radio signals to a communicating device through a base station and which receives the data having at least one of the voice signal and the image datum from the communicating device through the base station, the portable telephone comprising:
amplifying means for amplifying the voice signal to produce an amplified voice signal;
voice outputting means connected to the amplifying means for outputting a voice when the voice outputting means is supplied with the amplified voice signal;
controlling means connected to the amplifying means for controlling the amplifying means in response to a discrimination datum which represents one kind of the voice signal and the image datum and which is included in a call setting datum which is sent, in a establishment time of a data link, from the base station; and
displaying means for displaying the image datum.
According to a second aspect of this invention, there is provided a portable telephone which transmits data having at least one of a voice signal and an image datum which are radio signals to a communicating device through a base station and which receives the data having at least one of the voice signal and the image datum from the communicating device through the base station, the portable telephone comprising:
amplifying means for amplifying the voice signal to produce an amplified voice signal;
voice outputting means connected to the amplifying means for outputting a voice when the voice outputting means is supplied with the amplified voice signal;
controlling means connected to the amplifying means for controlling the amplifying means in response to a discrimination datum which represents one kind of the voice signal and the image datum and which is included in a call setting datum which is sent, in a establishment time of a data link, from the base station; and
displaying means for displaying the image datum;
the controlling means controlling the amplifying means so that a user can hear, at a first state that an ear is not near to the voice outputting means, the voice from the voice outputting means when the data from the base station includes the discrimination datum which represents the image datum, the controlling means controlling the amplifying means so that the user can hear, at a second state that the ear is near to the voice outputting means, the voice from the voice outputting means when the data from the base station does not include the discrimination datum which represents the image datum.
According to a third aspect of this invention, there is provided a portable telephone which transmits data having at least one of a voice signal and an image datum which are radio signals to a communicating device through a base station and which receives the data having at least one of the voice signal and the image datum from the communicating device through the base station, the portable telephone comprising:
amplifying means for amplifying the voice signal to produce an amplified voice signal;
first voice outputting means connected to the amplifying means for outputting a first voice when the first voice outputting means is supplied with the amplified voice signal so that a user can hear, at a first state that an ear is not near to the first voice outputting means, the first voice from the first voice outputting means when the data from the base station includes the discrimination datum which represents the image datum;
second voice outputting means for outputting a second voice when the second voice outputting means is supplied with the voice signal so that the user can hear, at a second state that the ear is near to the second voice outputting means, the second voice from the second voice outputting means when the data from the base station does not include the discrimination datum which represents the image datum;
switching means connected to the amplifying means and second voice outputting means for selectively supplying the voice signal to the amplifying means and the second voice outputting means;
controlling means connected to the switching means for controlling the switching means in response to a discrimination datum which represents one kind of the voice signal and the image datum and which is included in a call setting datum which is sent, in a establishment time of a data link, from the base station; and
displaying means for displaying the image datum.
According to a fourth aspect of this invention, there is provided a portable telephone which transmits data having at least one of a voice signal and an image datum which are radio signals to a communicating device through a base station and which receives data having at least of the voice signal and the image datum from the communicating device through the base station, the portable telephone comprising:
amplifying means for amplifying the voice signal to produce an amplified voice signal;
first voice outputting means connected to the amplifying means for outputting a first voice when the first voice outputting means is supplied with the amplified voice signal so that a user can hear, at a first state that an ear is not near to the first voice outputting means, the first voice from the first voice outputting means when the data from the base station includes the discrimination datum which represents the image datum;
second voice outputting means for outputting a second voice when the second voice outputting means is supplied with the voice signal so that the user can hear, at a second state that the ear is near to the second voice outputting means, the second voice from the second voice outputting means when the data from the base station does not include the discrimination datum which represents the image datum;
switching means connected to the amplifying means and second voice outputting means for selectively supplying the voice signal to the amplifying means and the second voice outputting means;
controlling means connected to the switching means for controlling the switching means in response to a discrimination datum which represents one kind of the voice signal and the image datum and which is included in a call setting datum which is sent, in a establishment time of a data link, from the base station; and
displaying means for displaying the image datum;
the switching means selectively supplying, in response to a first control signal and a second control signal, the voice signal to the amplifying means and the second voice outputting means;
the controlling means producing and supplying the first control signal to the switching means when the data from the base station includes the discrimination datum which represents the image datum, the controlling means producing and supplying the second control signal to the switching means when the data from the base station does not include the discrimination datum which represents the image datum.